


Why are Your Hands Purple?

by eternity_at_dawn



Series: Early Domesticity [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Best Friends, Couple, Cute, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, meeting best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternity_at_dawn/pseuds/eternity_at_dawn
Summary: "Why are your hands purple?""That's a very good question"Just a quick little one shot because these two are just too adorable for words





	Why are Your Hands Purple?

“Babe are you ready yet?” Kat called out her voice echoing through the apartment.

 

After putting it off for a month, Adena was finally meeting Jane and Sutton. If Kat was being honest with herself she was incredibly nervous. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Adena to meet her best friends, it’s just that Kat had been extremely happy living in their little bubble. Ever since Adena had been allowed back in the country the two had been spending as much time with each other as possible, both desperate to make up for lost time.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming” Adena assured sweeping quickly into the room. Kat turned around from where she was standing by the apartment door only to left speechless by her beautiful girlfriend.

 

“I…you...” Kat gulped chastising herself for acting like an inarticulate fool. “Babe you look stunning.” Adena blushed as Kat’s eyes continued to rove her body.

 

“You approve I take it?” She teased the blush fading slowly from her cheeks. Adena had been nervous all week as the evening grew closer. Although she knew that she didn’t need the approval of Kat’s best friends Adena desperately wanted it as it would make her relationship with Kat that much simpler. Her nerves had led to her changing her outfit at least four times in the past half hour as she stated at her closet in frustration as nothing seemed to be just right. She had finally settled on a pair of jeans that she knew Kat loved, something about how it made her legs look, and a cream coloured sweater with a slit up the side. She had decided to wear a pair of simple black flats and her maroon coloured hijab so act as a statement to the rest of the outfit. Adena had felt mildly confident with her choice when looking in the mirror earlier but Kat’s reaction had reassured her that her choices were good ones.

 

“Like it? Babe you look amazing” Kat assured leaning in to place a soft kiss on Adena’s lips. “You make me feel a little under dressed though” Kat teased, indicating to her own outfit. Adena took a step back and quickly scanned what her girlfriend was wearing, tight jeans with a white tank top and a black leather jacket. Kat smirked as she watched Adena take in her outfit, Kat knew she looked good even if she was a bit more casually dressed than her Girlfriend.

 

“Well, you’ll do I suppose,” the small smirk Adena wore let Kat know she was being teased.

 

“Hey!” Kat cried in mock indignation. “Don’t be mean or we’ll see if I do that thing you like when we get home.” Adena’s jaw dropped at the threat, her eyes narrowing in retaliation.

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Adena grabbed Kat’s arm and pulled her in close, her hands migrating to Kat’s back pocket.

 

“I might you never know.” Kat shrugged with a small grin. “But I guess you’ll find out later if we don’t leave now we’re going to be late.” Kat pulled away taking Adena’s hands in her own and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles before pulling back in confusion.

 

"Babe? Why are your hands Purple?" Kat questioned, confusion evident in her words.

 

Adena looked at her hands to see the remains of what looked like purple paint dotting the back of her hands. "That's a very good question" Adena mused, thinking back to what she had been working on earlier that day, chuckling when she figured out what had happened. “I was painting earlier to try and distract myself from obsessing about tonight. It worked for awhile,” Adena smiled “at least until you called. I was so startled that I ended up putting my hand in the paint. I thought I had gotten it all off but I must have missed some.” The light blush covering Adena’s cheeks made Kat swoon.

 

“Awww are you saying that I made my normally calm, put together girlfriend act like a total spaz?” Kat teased lightly, “Oh man and I wasn’t even there to see it.” The pout on Kat’s face made Adena laugh.

 

“I don’t know why you are so shocked by this. I’ve lost my composure around you many times, this is not the first.”

 

“True,” Kat admitted with a grin. “But this is the first time I had you lose composure over something not sex related.” Adena took in the shit eating grin on Kat’s face and decided to even the score.

 

“Who said it wasn’t? You don’t know what I was thinking about.” Kat’s face creased in confusion.

 

“I don’t understand.” Adena walked away from Kat grabbing her purse and keys as she opened the door of the apartment.

 

“I think you looked lovely in your purple lingerie last night and wanted to see if I could capture the look on canvas…I think I was pretty successful.” Kat’s jaw dropped.

 

“Wait babe, what were you painting?” she called out as Adena walked out the door only to be met with light laughter of her girlfriend as she made her way down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought?
> 
> This is my attempt at getting back into fanfic writing, it's been awhile and i have every intention of finishing my other stories. it's really just a matter of when....


End file.
